Thirty
by damienne is dead
Summary: 30 memories. Things you might want to forget, but never can; and things you can't imagine forgetting.


A/N:** This chapter is currently being edited. **It lacks too much detail for me to just leave it. I don't knew what I was thinking -_-**  
><strong>

Writing AxI is _ridiculously_ fun, but I still don't think I'm ready to write an actual story because I tend to drop them right away.

Anyways, these will vary in length. They're all interconnected, but you can read them individually, too. Some of them, like this one, will have snippets straight from the manga, and some will just be random. The rating will probably change later.

Disclaimer: Series/characters aren't mine. This is.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Ten Years Ago...<strong>

"It's been ten years since that fateful day," Integra mused, peering over her ignored newspaper at the man in the red duster.

"Hm," the man in the red duster glanced at her behind amber lenses. "What wonders are these? Is our Sir Hellsing reminiscing?"

Alucard's permanent smirk did not falter as she huffed at him. She forced a smirk of her own - her blunt, human teeth peeking through pale pink lips.

"What? Is there something wrong with that? I was recalling what happened ten years ago."

The vampire frowned, his large red hat tipping as he cocked his head. "Heh, I remember it too," he shrugged. "You were only an innocent girl back then."

"That was in the past!" Integra admonished, bringing a cigar to her lips. In a lower voice, she spoke again, peering at him through blond lashes as she lit her cigar. "And what am I like now?"

"Like an Iron Maiden?" Seras interrupted, testing the boundaries she had with her master's master. "Speaking from current experience, of course."

"What did you say, you _bloodsucker_!" Integra snapped, gnashing the cigar in her mouth with her teeth. "Shut up! Or I'll have you eating garlic for the rest of your unlife! _SHUT UP_!"

Integra continued, a string of insults pouring clumsily from her mouth. Alucard roared with laughter.

"Integra still hasn't changed. Still so childish..."

The police girl was apologizing immediately, willing to do anything to calm the storm she had just summoned.

Seras Victoria learned very early on not to insult Integra about _anything_.

As his master calmed, Alucard's gaze shifted to the moon hanging low in the sky. _That's right_, he recalled inwardly. _It was a night not unlike tonight_.

-x-x-x-

Ten years ago, a sheltered Integra Hellsing curled up next to a corpse, fearing imminent death. Its body was cold, but inside that dark dungeon the bound, decayed body was the only sense of warmth she had. Petty fantasies filled her mind as she allowed herself the pleasure of escapism for a brief moment, before the door was knocked down and her uncle pointed a gun at her.

And then it all came too quickly.

The gun was fired - hitting the girl's shoulder. To this day a scar reminds, marring her tanned flesh. Uncle Richard spoke some jarring words, taunting his niece, but they were a blur in her mind as her focus was somewhere else.

The corpse was moving.

Straining huffs of air escaped its cracked, dry lips as it forced itself to bend over. A pink tongue snaked out, pressing down against the spilled blood on the cement floor.

The straining huffs turned into pleasured pants.

Integra's injured body froze. Her eyes widened. The ripping of leather, the startled voices of her uncle's goons, her uncle's selfish shouting - it was all a blur. All she could see was some undead corpse flaying and snarling, tearing through the men like wet paper and allowing their blood to pour into his mouth. She could hear gunshots, but they seemed so far away as her eyes locked onto the dark figure that seemed to dance in the blood of humans.

_A vampire_, she realized. _Father, what is this!_

But when the figure turned to her - red eyes glowing like a forest fire, blood soaking his mouth and throat, she found that what she was feeling wasn't just fear, but fascination.

And when the creature bowed and asked if she was well, and then took a bullet for her, her fascination only increased. He had just torn through five men, and despite the warning signals blaring through her head, her curiosity was overwhelming.

The gun was heavy in her hands. It was a moment before she realized how much she was shaking. Why? Why was she shaking? Was she scared, excited, enraged, sad?

It was all these things, she decided, as she pulled the trigger and killed her uncle in cold blood.

The maddened giggles from the strange vampire was the last thing she heard before she wavered and fainted, collapsing into his gaunt chest.

His arms held her there, while his head lowered to the wound on her shoulder.


End file.
